


Up Down...Uh Oh

by demoniccattus



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Trapped In Elevator, light pain kink, van has a big crush on Ai lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoniccattus/pseuds/demoniccattus
Summary: Van and Ai get trapped in an elevator, and Ai solves the mystery of Van's mysterious actions!
Relationships: Kiryuin Van/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Up Down...Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> The title LOL  
> My first smut work! I got this idea in my head and decided to give it a go :) It is tough! hahaha  
> Huge thanks to my sister for beta-ing this!! I've hardly written in Ai's point of view, and I've never written Van before so this was pretty fun!  
> Hope you enjoy this lil rare-pair~

“You think I could beat you to the bottom?” Otoya points to the staircase just next to the set of elevators. The other two, Van and Ai, consider their options.

“I dunno Oto-chan, I’m kind of wiped from practice as it is.” Van stretches his shoulders.

“Why don’t we make it an experiment? We’ll see which is faster: the elevator or the stairs. At this floor, I think the odds could be even,” Ai smiles, “However, I too am a bit worn out from practice, so I’ll take the elevator with Van.”

“You’re on!” Otoya exclaims.

Otoya jogs in place while they wait for the elevator to arrive. On a countdown, Otoya dashes down the stairs and Van and Ai head into the elevator, Van smacking the lobby button.

Ai looks over to Van and Van flashes him a smile before looking away. Ai notices that his friend’s heart rate seems...elevated. Maybe it’s from the practice? They did run the program six times this afternoon; Ai was being a perfectionist. Next time he’ll have to consider his teammate’s stamina.

Suddenly, the elevator makes a horrid sound, shuddering a moment before coming to a halt. Van nearly falls, but Ai quickly comes to his side and steadies him.

“Well  _ that’s _ not supposed to happen!” Van once again makes eye contact with Ai and hops away from him. “What do we do?! Are we stuck in here?” He looks around the small elevator.

“Actually, the safest place in a time like this is inside the elevator, or so I’ve read. Although I’m curious…” Ai goes to the elevator doors and tries prying them open, managing to get the steel doors almost a foot apart. Nothing but concrete walls and darkness. “We appear to be between floors.” He turns to see Van with his mouth hanging open. His eyes seem to travel up Ai’s body before he finally speaks.

“How are you so strong? I mean, I doubt I’d get those doors open, and I work out more than you.”

Ai mentally scolds himself. It slipped his mind that Van doesn’t know he’s a robot, and now he’s done something suspicious. It’s unfortunate to have to lie to a friend, but it doesn’t seem like now is the right time to tell him. 

“...Daily practice keeps me fit, I suppose.” He keeps a straight face.

“You’ve gotta tell me your secret sometime,” Van winks and nudges Ai as he walks to the panel and presses the emergency button, “Nothing else to do but this, right?”

“Yes, help should arrive...at some point.” Ai says.

Just then, the lights flicker and go out.

“Uh-oh Ai-chan, I hope you’re not afraid of the dark~” Van teases.

Ai rolls his eyes. “The building must be experiencing some outages.”

Silence spreads between them in the darkness, until an emergency bulb flicks on to dimly light the elevator. Van meanders about the small space, seemingly observing the wood panels. The floor is an average hard stone, stained black for a more classy aesthetic. Mirrors cover the upper half of all three walls. Looking at his reflection, Ai suddenly remembers to turn down the glow in his eyes that helps him see in darker places. He hopes Van didn't notice anything, and looks at him out of the corner of his eye. Might as well do something while they’re stuck in here.

“Want to give the demo another listen? I’ve been working on the back track recently.” Ai asks.

“Sure, let’s see what ole Ai-chan’s been working on!”

Ai sits with his back against the wooden elevator wall, his knees up, and Van joins him, flopping down with his legs spread. Ai offers him an earbud.

“Can’t we just listen without headphones?” 

Ai is almost offended. “How else will you hear what I’ve changed? Besides, everything sounds better in headphones.” Ai insists.

“Right, right.” Van takes the earbud, inching closer carefully. Another detail that Ai adds to the pile of Van mysteries. There’s been quite a few things that Ai hasn’t understood about him as of late: strange behaviors, skewed vitals, and a thinly-veiled nervousness that even a robot could pick up on.

As  _ Up Down Up _ plays, Ai hums along and makes a couple comments, but Van is strangely silent. Ai finally decides to speak up as the song ends.

“Are you okay?” Ai turns to look at him straight on, their faces a little closer than normal.

“What do you mean?” Van’s eyes are wide, but he’s not running away, either. Good.

“You…” Ai chooses his words carefully, “seem nervous around me.” Van couldn’t know that Ai was able monitor his vitals, but he would probably be embarrassed if he did. They were very high, and Ai was nearly certain he was blushing even though it was a little too dim to be sure. The night vision helps.

Van avoids his gaze. “Yeah, uh, no, I’m fine! You’re just amazin’ ‘s all. Sometimes it throws me off a little.” He itches his face with one finger, “Should we give it another listen?” 

Ai sets down his phone. “Is there anything I can do to help?” His voice is earnest. Ai may be younger than Van, but he can’t help his senpai nature coming through sometimes.

Van searches his face, gives up, and says, “I dunno if this’ll help, but…” He begins to lean in closer to Ai, but stops halfway and hesitates.

Finally the pieces come together. Something clicks, and Ai closes the rest of the distance, capturing Van in a kiss. They break apart for one second before Van grabs hold of Ai, pulling him in for a deeper kiss, Ai making a surprised, “Mmph!”

Ai opens his mouth to let Van eagerly lick inside, the sensation causing all kinds of reactions as Van lets his hands roam Ai’s body. Van boldly squeezes his ass and Ai moans unexpectedly, rising to his knees and pulling Van closer by his shirt. Van smiles against the kiss, enjoying himself, and decides to give Ai’s neck attention. He licks a stripe there and nibbles, kneading the android’s ass as Ai starts breathing heavier.

“Your ass always looks so good in these leggings…” He says smoothly into Ai’s ear.  _ Oh. _ Ai was  _ not _ expecting that. He shivers. 

“So you’re looking?” 

“Well, of course. How can I not admire what’s right in front of me?” Van starts a hickey, but Ai moves away.

“Now, now, Otoya would notice if I came out of the elevator with a hickey,” He takes a deep breath to keep his system from overheating and pushes Van back to sit on his haunches, reaching for his tight jeans.

“Not wasting any time, are we, Ai-chan?” Van says smugly.

“You deserve a reward for working so hard today,” Ai takes out his half-hard cock and licks his hand, “So while we’re here, I want to spend as much time as possible with you inside me.”

Van’s smug expression falls off in shock, his face growing red. “Ai-chaaan! Saying something like that…! Oh my god!” He covers his face in his hands, but peeks through while Ai jerks him off.

Ai leans over to kiss Van, Van humming appreciatively and parting his lips. Van tastes sweet, like honey, but also kind of musky somehow. Ai decides that he likes it. After a while, Van feels around Ai’s front and fondles his dick, making a clear outline against his leggings.

“My turn~” Van sings quietly as he takes Ai’s dick out and gives it a couple tugs before leaning down and putting his mouth over him.

Ai gasps at the sudden pleasure, tensing up before relaxing in favor of soaking it all in. He leans back on his hands and admires the sight of Van bobbing on his dick, heat rising in his face fiercely. Van’s clearly had some practice: he’s taking Ai inch by inch, barely breaking a sweat. He runs his fingers lightly over Ai’s hips and belly and Ai lets his eyes fall closed. To think Van was such a skilled lover...Ai knew that he was sort of a playboy like Ren, but he always preferred Van’s playfulness over Ren’s composure.

Van stops to take off his hoodie, folding it on the ground before lifting Ai’s hips, tugging down his leggings, and placing his butt on the hoodie.

“I’m guessing you’ve done this before?”

“Not in an elevator,” Van says with a wink. Ai rolls his eyes again. 

Van takes Ai’s pants all the way off and sets them aside. Suddenly Ai feels a cold, wet finger prodding at his entrance. “Ah!!” He grips the hoodie, biting his lip, “I would have preferred a little more warning.”

Van looks at him with fire in his eyes, pupils blown in the darkness. He puts the first finger in easily, and slips in another, fingering him slowly and decadently. Ai’s auto-lubrication program started a while ago, and for a moment he was worried Van would suspect something. 

“Woah, you really want it, huh, Ai-chan? I like that.” Van purrs.

Or he’ll be too horny to notice.

Van scissors his fingers, sucking on Ai’s thigh as he dips his fingers in and out. It feels amazing, and Ai bites his hand to stifle his moans threatening to come out every time he curls his fingers  _ almost _ there… He takes his knees in his hands and pulls them back, exposing himself fully to Van. 

“I’ve pictured this so many times but I never thought Ai-chan would spread his legs for me...you look just incredible,” Van breathes. Ai blushes and looks away. 

Another finger breaches his hole and Ai’s breath hitches. The three fingers slide in easily and sparks shoot up Ai’s spine as Van purposefully curls them to hit his prostate, laughing quietly at the android’s reactions. The squelching had become noticeably loud, and Van removes his fingers for a moment, noticing something.

“You’re really uh...wet?” He spreads his fingers, noting the stringy fluid, “I’m not sure how, but, it’s really hot.”

“Thank you,” With a small smile Ai wipes his brow and turns Van so he’s sitting against the wall. Van shoves his jeans down around his knees, and jacks himself off while Ai straddles him, hovering just over his cock.

“I’ve never seen you like this before--you look like you want it so bad. Are you a little slut, Ai-chan?” Van says, pushing Ai’s hair behind one ear and taking in his lustful gaze.

“I just know what I like,” Ai smirks and reaches around himself to line up.

“Wait, I might have some lube in my bag--”

“That won’t be necessary.”

Ai slowly eases Van inside of him. His system sensors bloom, and Ai arches his back, trying to breath evenly as the pleasure washes over him.

Van sighs and holds Ai’s waist, “Holy shit, you’re sooo warm. You got a heater in there?” he jokes.

_ Yep, _ Ai thinks.

Van lifts Ai’s shirt over his head to admire him, running his hands up and down his front to feel his smooth skin.

“It’s only fair,” Ai murmurs, and lifts Van’s shirt off too. 

His hands follow his eyes, traveling along Van’s tanned muscles: pecs round and soft, yet firm. He wiggles a little on his dick to move, but then his brain tells him something new; on an impulse, he tries it immediately. He tweaks Van’s nipple.

Van coughs and winces over, and normally Ai wouldn’t be able to get a solid read on him, but he just so happened to feel his dick twitch inside of him.  _ Van liked that? _ Ai reaches for the other nipple but Van stops his wrist, still catching his breath.

“Hahh, could you start moving already?!”

Ai raises an eyebrow, “Fine.”

Ai starts a slow rhythm, letting his hips do most of the work. He pants, his hands on Van’s shoulders to keep himself steady. Van’s hands quickly return to his ass, following the up and down movement. His behind is nicely encircled by Van’s large hands, and Ai rolls into them, gasping. Ai’s fingertips roam to Van’s nipples again, this time a more soft exploration, rubbing them gently. Van seems to melt, clearly trying to hold back his moans.

“Let me hear you,” Ai says in his ear.

“Let me hear  _ you _ ,” Van lifts a hand and spanks Ai, resulting in a loud “ _ Ah!! _ ”

Ai pouts, and twists both of Van’s nipples, Van squeezing Ai tightly and moaning. There’s that reaction again, his heart rate jumped. Ai could have some fun with this.

Ai starts picking up the pace, the fire inside telling him  _ more, more _ . His thighs are starting to burn from the effort, but it only spurs him on further to take what he desires. Van’s hands are possessive, as if trying to leave no part of him untouched. Ai takes Van’s hand and puts a couple fingers in his mouth, sucking on them messily. Van puts weight on his tongue, and Ai moans from the back of his throat, clenching around Van.  _ I never knew so many sensations could work in tandem _ , he thinks hazily. 

Van is enraptured with Ai’s expression, lustful and raw. He takes his hand from Ai’s mouth and brings his head forward in a kiss. Their lips slide together just so, that Ai wonders why he never thought of doing this before. Just from the way they kiss, Ai feels Van’s inferno energy boiling just under the surface as he opens his mouth, struggling to keep himself under control.

Van’s hands grab at Ai’s hips, holding them still so he could pound into the smaller man above him roughly. Ai curls over, nails digging into Van as moans come spilling out one after another, each thrust sending another shockwave through him. 

“Fuck, you sound so hot,” Van pants.

It’s all too much. His mind feels hazy with pleasure, barely even aware of the noises he’s making. The only thing in the world right now is Van and his dick rocking deep inside of him.

“Ai, fuck, bite me,” Van says, breathing ragged, “I’m so close,”

Ai doesn’t even process the request, he just sinks his teeth into Van’s shoulder, hard. Van shudders, letting out a guttural moan as he comes inside Ai. He thrusts through his high, gasping Ai’s name, and Ai is shocked by how his dick swells and pulses inside of him, shivering at the sensation.

Ai wraps a hand around his unattended cock, but Van laughs shortly and replaces his hand with his own, jerking off Ai, his eyes watching every reaction. Ai’s hair is plastered to his face, one hand up to his mouth to cover his embarrassing expression. His cock is aching, and with Van still inside it only takes a couple pulls for him to spill over Van’s abdomen, shaking and whimpering.

“That was fun,” Van says, thumbing up some of Ai’s cum on his stomach and putting it in his mouth.

Ai is almost too fried to say anything. “Yes…” he murmurs, dumbly watching mesmerized as Van cleans his chest: his tongue coming out every so slyly, as though he didn’t just have it in Ai’s mouth. His eyes shine when he meets Ai’s gaze.

“I really could stay here forever with my dick in your ass, and you staring at me like that, but we’d better get dressed just in case they fix the elevator at some point, eh?”

Ai snaps out of his trance, humming in agreement. He slowly eases up, wincing at his already-sore muscles. As Ai stands, Van suddenly turns him around by the hips, holds his ass over his face, and gives his hole a good lick. Ai yelps and jerks out of his hold, standing stiff with his arms at his sides.

“That’s enough teasing, Van!” Ai says, trying to regain some dignity, “I’m already going to have to figure out what to do with your semen you so ungraciously put inside me.” Ai goes to gather his pants.

Van licks his lips, “Don’t act like you didn’t like it!”

Ai blushes because yes, he did like it at the time. But he pauses before bringing his underwear up. What  _ will _ he do with the cum? He could already feel it dripping out, and there isn’t really anywhere to put it.

Van walks over and pulls up Ai’s boxer-briefs for him, the backside instantly sticking to the mess Ai had. 

“Guess you’ll have to keep it in until later, huh? It’ll be our secret,” Van winks, and goes back to dressing himself.

Ai blushes furiously. Of course Van would subject him to this humiliation. He hates to admit it, but something about keeping Van’s seed inside of him when no one else knows sends another jolt of arousal through him. He quietly pulls his leggings up, thanking his earlier self for wearing a black pair that wouldn’t show wetness. He checks his reflection in the mirror for clues that would give their hookup away to Otoya, and decides to re-tie his hair. He’ll just have to hope his flushed cheeks aren’t too obvious.

Just then, the lights flick back on and the elevator grinds to a slow descent.

“Perfect timing!” Van cheers.

Van gives Ai a quick peck and Ai brushes down his wrinkled shirt as the elevator doors open, revealing a worried Otoya and a security guard. They exit the elevator.

“Oh my god, are you guys okay?! You’re not hurt, are you?” Otoya says, hopping foot to foot.

The guard steps forward, “We’re sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll make sure this never happens again.”

Van shrugs, “Don’t worry about it. I actually wouldn’t mind if it happened again, eh, Ai-chan?”

Otoya looks confusedly from Van’s smirking expression, to Ai’s face of solid stone. Frankly, he’s running low on power and can’t think of a comeback that wouldn’t raise suspicions further.

“We’re just fine. Thank you for worrying, Otoya.” Ai gives Otoya an awkward shoulder-pat, and pushes past to the front door. He stops ten feet out and realizes that they arrived here together, so he turns and watches the other two exit the building.

Van swings an arm around Otoya’s shoulders as they walk out together. “I get the feeling something happened between you two?” Otoya says.

“Oto-chan… that’s a man after my own heart.” Van laughs, and Otoya cracks a smile too, though Ai gets the feeling he doesn’t quite get it.

The ride home is uneventful, Van and Ai sitting in the back seat, looking out the window. However, their hands inch together on the middle seat, and Ai finds himself smiling as their pinkies touch. He mimics Van’s dialect in his head:  _ some interesting data I gathered today, eh? _

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/critique would be much appreciated! ;D Thanks for reading!


End file.
